Fayde's Final Fantasy VII Fic Currently Nameless
by Fayde Voisma
Summary: This is by no means finished, barely begun in fact...figured I should post something before they cancel my account. Sephiroth after the end of FF7 in the lifestream, he meets a weird being that's made up of dead people's memories, lots more will happen.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

_Home…_

The man floated serenely in the warm embrace of the planet. He did not know how long he had been there. Time did not exist in this place, only the same familiar warmth. Perhaps he had always existed, here, in this vast ocean of life. It didn't matter. Here he felt at peace. He felt at…

_Home._

He tried to move his arms, only to find he could not. Did he ever have arms? He tried to recall, but the effort hurt him. Better to lay here in the infinite lifestream. _Lifestream?_ The word sparked something at the back of his mind, something from another lifetime he could not remember. He decided that was what he would call his home. It felt somehow comforting to put a name to the void, it hardly mattered whether that was its true name or not. After all, he was alone here in his lifestream.

"You're not alone. You're never alone"

It came to him not so much as a voice, but as a thought implanted in his head. It took him a moment to realize the thought was not his own, and a few more to respond. _Who are you?_ He said to the being. After a pause that seemed like eternity, and may have been, the voice replied. "I do not know my name. I simply am. But I know your name…Sephiroth."

That name. His name. It brought back a flood of memories, all fractured bits and pieces. Memories of a life, and other people, and a world beyond the seemingly endless lifestream. He tried desperately to put them together and make some sense of it all…and couldn't. _How did I get here?_ He thought at the other being. The voice that came to him seemed to find this amusing, and didn't reply. After a period of silence, it came back to him. "I'm bored. Tell me about yourself"He was about to respond as to how absurd the idea was, when a surge of memories flooded into his conscious thought.

_Flash. _He was outside the entrance to a cavern. As he prepared to enter, he glanced over his shoulder at the impaled Zolom serpent behind him. Foolish thing had had the nerve to try and make him its next meal. He thought with a smirk at how Cloud and his pathetic following would react when they finally caught up this far. They had to be nearing close, and he would only have to stay one step ahead of them, leading them like mice to cheese…

_Flash. _He regained control of his consciousness, and he was back in the lifestream. _What was that! _He demanded of the voice. It replied, "Ooh, you're a fun one…a very exciting life". This response frustrated Sephiroth nearly to the point of flat out rage. He didn't understand anything, the fragments of memory were few enough that he only knew he had once lived, nothing more. He could pick out a few names here and there, Midgar, Cetra, Cloud…the name Cloud stood above all the rest, as if it were of a great importance. He grasped hopelessly at its meaning, only to become even more maddeningly perplexed.

_Flash. _His name was Jase, and he was cleaning the chocobo stables. He was angry with his father for making him do it, it was his brother's turn this week. It was unfair punishment; he hadn't meant to drive his father's car into the barn. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to leave this farm in the middle of nowhere…the Shinra corporation had just started recruiting young men and women into their SOLDIER program; several of his friends had already joined up and left. Lucky bastards got to go see the world, fight monsters, and become famous, while he was at home cleaning bird dung. It was all so unfair…

_Flash. _His name was Shanso, and he was at his home in Cosmo Canyon. The elder had sent him to see what old Bugenhagen had discovered that was so important. It was probably just another star or nebula; that old coot spent so much time staring through his telescope that Shanso was quite sure he had lost his mind. But all the other denizens of the Canyon respected him greatly, and said he should do the same, so he figured he would at least try to believe in him. Suddenly he heard lots of shouting from the caves below him. He looked up to see Gi warriors in the distance, and a loosed arrow flying towards him. It looked like it was heading off to one side, if he moved out of the way it wouldn't hit him…

_Flash._ He was a beggar on the streets of Midgar. _Flash. _He was a frog in a swamp, catching insects off the water's surface. _Flash. _He was a scientist working on one of professor Gast's many projects. _Flash. Flash. Flash. _He spent another eternity like this, living hundreds of different lives through hundreds of different memories. He couldn't tell if some of them were truly his or not. By the time the last memories finally receded, he was having difficulty remembering who he was. Was his name Andrew, or Sarva, or Mary…no, no, he was Sephiroth. He couldn't let go of the little bit of himself he still had, to do so would make all he had found out pointless. He knew he had another purpose, something important he had to continue existing for.

"Idiot. You still don't get it, do you? You're dead. You don't exist. There can't be anything left for you to live for, because you are no longer among the living. All there is left for you is to become a part of me, a part of this lifestream."


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II 

Time passed, and the mental torture continued.By this time Sephiroth was beyond pissed off; he was in a whole new dimension of pissed off. The idea of being used by this nameless entity until the end of the world, just to entertain it…the idea of being manipulated again …it angered him like nothing else. _I am not a plaything for you…I am NOT your goddamn TOY! _he shouted for what had to be the thousandth time. It only laughed.He tried to push the voice out of his head with every ounce of willpower he had, but to no avail. He was powerless, unable to stop himself from being assimilated into the mass of consciousnesses and memories. No amount of struggling could even phase it. But still he continued.

**We mustn't give up, my son.**

The emergence of this new presence caught the lifestream creature completely off guard. "Wh…what was that!" It demanded. "Who just said that!"

**We mustn't lose sight of our goal.**

The voice welled up from the dark recesses of his mind, and it filled him with the same hatred he had felt only moments before. _I know you…you used me too! _

My son, you have been wronged. I can help you. 

_You're not my mother! You're nothing but a pretender! _

"Hello? What am I, a damn ghost here! Well, I mean I kind of am, but…"

**My poor Sephiroth, you are lost. Have you been so misguided with that you would shun your mother, who has protected you and aided you for so long?**

With that, a searing pain filled him, the first true pain he could remember, but once again familiar.

**You've been toyed with, my poor child, and you have failed me. You must redeem yourself.**

The lifestream creature piped up again, obviously irritated. "Enough of this! I'll destroy you both!" He felt himself being swallowed once again, losing himself to the collaboration of dead souls.

**I can help you, Sephiroth. **

_Then do it! _

**First you have to give yourself to me again. Prove yourself worthy by once more becoming my knight, and I shall make you a God.**

_You…you're just going to use me again!_

**You are my creation Sephiroth, now as before. This is your purpose in life. **

**Embrace me once more, and I will save you, and guide you to your destined place at the head of this world. You cannot deny your destiny, and you cannot deny ME.**

He was running out of time. Before long there would be nothing left of his

individual self. He gave himself over to Jenova, and felt himself merge completely with it. He felt power flowing through him, and he knew how to use it. With a cry like that of thousands of tortured souls, he blasted the entity out of existence. As soon as it was completely vanished, he felt himself rising upward, farther and farther, until he finally broke through to the surface.

He felt every part of the environment around him as his consciousness spread out into the world. The first thing he knew he needed was a new body. He continued to rise, surveying the planet for some way to obtain one, until he finally came to a small, snow-covered village on the northern continent, where dwelled a young scientist. Perhaps he could make use of this person…

He wrapped himself around the man's mind; seeking to influence him, persuade him to do his bidding. It took some time, but he was able to plant a few suggestions into his head. It was only a matter of time now.


End file.
